utsafandomcom-20200214-history
The Center for Innovation, Technology and Entrepreneurship (CITE) Competition
The Center for Innovation, Technology and Entrepreneurship (CITE), an interdisciplinary center in the Colleges of Business and Engineering at The University of Texas at San Antonio (UTSA), was established in 2006 to create a pipeline for UTSA faculty, students and surrounding business community to develop new technology ventures. Through a process including education, experience, resources and support, CITE is focused on fostering the growth of new technology-based ventures. Mission: *Our mission is to foster innovation and entrepreneurship among UTSA students, faculty and the San Antonio community by providing education, experiences, resources, and support to create new technology-based ventures and serve as a catalyst for the regional entrepreneurship ecosystem. Vision: *Create an innovative educational environment that recruits the most talented young entrepreneurs *Be the best source of new talent for venture creation and retention in San Antonio *Develop the brightest and most capable individuals that translate market needs into wealth creation *Create a funded pipeline of new startup venture The $100K Competition Focusing on student entrepreneurial activities, CITE hosts the annual $100K Student Technology Venture Competition to give students hands-on experience as early stage entrepreneurs. Teams of senior students work throughout the semester to develop a technology demonstrator and business plan to successfully develop a new company. The engineering, computer science, and liberal art students create a new technology product, and the business students create the business plan for commercialization of the product. The SA TechBoosters provide a mentor for each of the new venture teams. The competition is the culmination of your undergraduate work and will be judged by a panel of academic, business and entrepreneurial experts. The winning teams have access to a prize pool of over $100,000 in funding and services to launch their new company. More than 500 students have participated in pitching new technology ventures. Click here to see successful projects. The founding sponsor of the competition is the Texas Research Technology Foundation (TRTF). New and continuing sponsors include SA Economic Development Corporation, Strasburger & Price, Velocity TX, Geekdom, Shah IP Law, the SA TechBoosters, the San Antonio Technology Center, Targeted Technology Fund, 80/20 Foundation, Humphries Medical Media, The Whittington Group, Mass Challenge TX, the UTSA College of Business, the UTSA College of Engineering, and the UTSA Office of Commercialization and Innovation (OCI). University Partners *UTSA College of Business *UTSA College of Engineering *UTSA Office of Commercialization and Innovation – provides IP services to the winners of the student venture competition as well as lab space. *CEO (Student Organization) – collaborates on different programs and events on campus related to entrepreneurship and innovation. *Institute for Economic Development – currently working together to improve collaboration between the university and the private sector. *UTHSCSA & UTEP – we are currently working together on improving training and processes related to technology commercialization. Community Partners * Texas Research and Technology Foundation & Texas Technology Development Center – founding sponsor of the 100K and Big Rowdy Idea Competition. Provides funding for prizes, mentoring and one-on-one coaching to CITE teams and helps them with fundraising, management and strategy. *Geekdom – provides one year of free, shared office space for the winners of the competition. *The Whittington Group – provides PR and marketing services to winners of the competition. *San Antonio Technology Center – provides office space for the winners of the competition. *Strasburger & Price – provides in-kind services to the winners of the competition related to incorporation. *Humphries Medical Media – provides professional photography and video services to the winners of the competition. *Targeted Technology Fund – provides funding for the winner of the competition. *SA Tech Boosters – provides mentors for all of the teams participating in the competition every semester to help students with their business model and projects. It is a volunteer organization dedicated to helping technology-driven start-ups and entrepreneurs in the greater San Antonio area succeed. *80/20 Foundation – provides resources for the center’s operations and programs. * San Antonio Economic Development Corporation – Official sponsor of UTSA CITE’s Big Rowdy Idea Business Model Competition *Velocity TX – Provides in-kind business acceleration services to the winners of the competitions Past Winners Spring 2018 Winch-Men, 1st Place Team formed by Kris Carlton, Yanni Routsas, Marcus Haraway and Caleb Lansdale VertiPro, 2nd Place Team formed by Delano Covarrubias, Alexander Paul, Hayden Rosas and Cynthia Perez. GANA Biomedical Solutions, 3rd Place Team formed by Alejandra Barraza, Natalya Casas, Alejandro Morales Betancourt, Graciela Hernandez, David Gill and Ivan Martinez. Spring 2017 ColdClot/Chiron, 1st Place Team formed by Madeleine Farrer, Hannah Jones, Brian Ruliffson, Jose Trevino, Alex Sutcliffe, William Baldridge FluoroDent, 2nd Place Team formed by Daniella Bojado, Steven DeLeon, Frank DeLuna, Alan Kosub, Destanee Miller, Alexis Arteaga quadTeck, 3rd Place Team formed by Kristin Steinke Tiffanny Bunnell Erin Pollet Carol Cordova, Tara Powers Nicole Powers Spring 2016 InfraVein, 1st Place Team formed by Ileana Gonzalez, Kristen Hamalainen, Sanjiv Patel, Andrew Shiels, Kreg Zimmern, Rachel Loeffler, Cody Baker, and Alexis Morales. Bullseye Tactics, 2nd Place WASDPlay, 3rd Place Fall 2015 EZ Torque, 1st place Therm-moist therapy, 2nd place Synced-In, 3rd place Spring 2015 Vita Ingenium Solutions, 1st place Mentis, 2nd place OXYvo, 3rd place Fall 2014 ISleepTech, 1st place Thetis Smart Engineering Innovations, 2nd place Firefly, 3rd place Spring 2014 Mediflow, 1st place Velox Medica'''l, 2nd place '''Vitalassure, 3rd place Fall 2013 Claresta Solutions, 1st place Team formed by Somer Baburek, Margaret Mayfield, Servando Quinones, Alejandro Sosa, Nolan Manteufel and Steven Solis. In Line Innovations, 2nd place INI Technology, 3rd place Spring 2013 Leto Solutions, 1st place Team formed by Austin Darius, Jake Montez, David Schultz and Gary Walters, Nam Do, Eric Michael Garza, Enrique Medrano and Justin Stultz Cyclosa, 2nd place PLaCR I.T., 3rd place Fall 2012 Lapara Medical Inc., 1st place Jack Rabbit, 2nd place Western Immersion Engineering, 3rd place Spring 2012 ACPPC, 1st place Team formed by Ali Almuntashri, Jose Luis Bravo, Abraham El-Nakat and Michael Richard Fall 2011 Logicorp, 1st place Auto Turn, 2nd place AutoView, 3rd place Spring 2011 UMDI, 1st place ATALIS, 2nd place Voice Detection for the Deaf, 3rd place Fall 2010 Dead-eye, 1st place (tie) Chute Damper, 1st place (tie) Fire Suppression, 3rd place Spring 2010 Invictus, 1st place Fall 2009 AidPro, 1st place Phoenix Gaze, 2nd place Category:Contests